Sacrifice
by Twitch Hopeless-Savage
Summary: Remus Lupin has sacrificed everything in order to be a spy in Grayback's werewolf pack. His body is broken and torn, his mind frayed at the edges from the things he is forced to do and wintesses. But he is doing it all for the ones he loves. Contains Slas


Disclaimer: Frenrir and Remus don't belong to me. They belong to J. K. Rowling, them and about one billion dollars. sighs

**Sacrifice**

**By Twitch Hopeless-Savage**

Fenrir Grayback sniffed the air; the night's smells sending an electric chill down the ridge of his spine. Everything was permeated by the young girl's fear, acting like an aphrodisiac for the wolf trapped inside the man. It fought to break free, stiffening Fenrir's entire body as taut as the drums that sounded in the dark when his pack danced with wild abandon beneath the full moon.

The swell of his erection pressed painfully against his tight jeans. Swiftly he shed his shirt and pants without missing a single step, a skill acquired from years of hunting prey in this part of the country. He knew every path, every cave, and every knoll. The forest was his domain and he its king. Grayback's rule went unchallenged and unchecked. Which is why he enjoyed the pleasures of hunting down unsuspecting campers, and even better, their children.

Like the one that was at this very moment hidden inside the hollow of tree very near to where the werewolf now stopped, his orange eyes glinting madly in the light of the crescent moon. A girl, about twelve years of age. She had yet to experience her first bleeding, meaning there was still a fair amount of silky, tender baby fat on her body. Fenrir had found it easy to get her alone, away from her family. By nature the girl was curious and when she heard the whimpers of the hurt deer she had to look.

Thus the chase began. Through miles of woods Fenrir teased her, sometimes nipping at her heels, other times disappearing completely, lulling her into a false security. Now it would end. This game of stop-and-go had driven him to the point of no return and the only thing that would slate Grayback's carnal hunger was the taste of her hot blood in his mouth. The feeling of it dribbling through the coarse stubble that covered his face. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he imagined it, taking one last deep sniff of the air pregnant with fear.

Silently Fenrir slunk through the underbrush, leaves brushing up against his burning skin; making his lascivious state all the more desperate. He moved to the back of the tree, keeping well into the shadows so the girl would never see him coming. Grayback's long, hard nails dug into the bark as he hauled himself up into the thick branches above. The sounds of her breathing pounded in his ears as he climbed headfirst down the other side of the evergreen towards the crack at its base. As Fenrir neared his destination he felt the pulse of her veins reverberating in the rough skin of the tree.

Taking great pleasure in the thought that he would soon have his prize Grayback lowered his head into the entrance of the hollow, watching the inverted look of panic on the girl's face. "You're it," he muttered, leaping to the ground, twisting his body right side up in the air.

Her screams filled the night as Grayback growled with pleasure and leapt at her crouched body.

&

The horizon was stained with orange light from the coming sunrise when Fenrir sauntered back into camp, his naked body covered in dried blood. A bone stripped completely clean stuck out his mouth and he would occasionally pick his teeth with it. Everything about his body was rigid. From the muscles that rippled beneath his sun darkened skin to the large member swinging between his legs.

Stopping abruptly in the centre of camp Grayback threw his head back and howled loudly, spitting the bone up into the air. It landed unceremoniously in the shadow of tree and was completely forgotten. One answering call followed his into the air. A man with greying hair emerged from a den built into the side a hill, wearing nothing but a pair of ripped jeans, his head flung back. A fresh set of large scratch marks ran diagonal across his pale chest.

Lowering his head he forced a smile on his rugged face. Fenrir laughed. Remus hated being his mate, but that's why he had chosen him. Remembering the taste of his young blood still sent chills down Fenrir's spine. So much pleasure could be found in repeatedly causing someone pain, both physically and mentally.

Fenrir marched over to Lupin, roughly biting his neck. Metallic blood trickled teasingly into his mouth. Reluctantly he released himself, his calloused hands caressing the light fur that stood out from Lupin's muscular torso. "Your blood drives me mad," he muttered, enjoying the look of concealed revulsion on the man's face. "Almost as much as the little morsel I caught last night. You should have heard her scream." As Grayback spoke his voice quivered in ecstasy.

"I'm sure it was thrilling," Lupin replied, his own hands dispassionately wrapping around Fenrir's back. "How about you come into the den and tell me all about it."

"Oh I will," Grayback teased, his fingers slipping into Remus' pants. "Right after I let off a bit of this extra_ tension_." He nipped at Remus' ears playfully before pulling away and stalking towards the den, stopping at the entrance to wait for Lupin.

Sighing, the man followed suit and let the darkness of his den envelop him. Letting out one last anxious howl Fenrir scampered into the darkness after his mate, wetting his hand with the saliva that was rolling down the corners of his mouth.

&

Fenrir bayed with pleasure, his pointed teeth digging into the skin of Remus' upper back. Salty sweat mixed with coppery blood filled his mouth as his body bucked mechanically against Lupin's. Candlelight projected their shadows onto the dirt wall, making them look as one.

"Do you like it?" Fenrir growled through gritted teeth as he felt an immense pressure begin to build at the base of his spine. "How does it feel to have the monster that made you what you are pounding himself…?" His voice became grunts as his thrusts became short and hard.

Grayback's grunts grew to a feverish howl and then stopped as he fell away from Remus, his reddened chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. His eyes were still rolled up into the back of his head, but it didn't matter as is eyelids fluttered shut. Within seconds his quick breaths became slow languid snores.

Remus curled up into a naked ball beside Fenrir, crying quietly. His quivering hands pulled a deer pelt over his sweat-drenched body. Pain ripped freely through his body, blood rolling down his back, neck, chest, and hips. It was impossible to imagine how much more of this he would have to take just to collect information for the Order. Actually, the real question was: How much would he be _able_ to take?

As he drifted off to sleep visions on a young woman with cropped pink hair and a heart-shaped face filled his mind. "I'm doing this for you, love," he whispered. "I'm doing it for all of you." Then he escaped into dreamland, his one refuge from the gritty real world.

&


End file.
